Anonymous
by bezoar10
Summary: Sakura has been having dreams of Sasuke lately, she thinks it's a warning that he's coming back, but really her dreams are warning her of a much more serious threat.
1. only the begining

Sakura frowned and swallowed her medicine with a sip of water. She felt them slide down her throat and then get caught as they lumped together. She coughed and rushed to the sink for more water. She gulped it down and felt the pills roughly slip down her throat. She sighed, remembering a time when she didn't have to take medicine to help her sleep without disturbance. A time when she didn't have to worry about him coming to visit her in her dreams. He didn't come often, but he came enough to make her cry when she dreamt of him.

The last dream she had of Sasuke had instantly brought tears to her eyes. He was there, Sakura could have sworn it, the way he touched her face and brushed her hair aside as he apologized. The way his skin felt against hers. The way he always killed her in the end.

She sighed as she leaned against the counter, her lower back pressed against the edge and her elbows resting on the top. She left her head fall back as she looked at the red light under the ceiling fan. She turned away as it always reminded her of his red eyes. She sniffed as she felt the pills start to kick in. Her vision blurred as she walked up the stairs to her room.

Sakura dropped down on her bed and before she could throw her blankets over her and soon she drifted into a slumber.

…

He stood there at her window, watching her as she fell to her blankets and emerged into a soft slumber. He had seen her dreams and they were all of him in one way, but really they were of his little brother. Truly her dreams were warning her of him, but Sakura had never seen Itachi so instead of him, his brother took his place. Once she met him it would all change.

Itachi opened the sliding glass door that led to her room. He moved from the balcony to the white carpet that begged to be stained with blood. He traced his fingers over her face as he thought of erotic things. He shook his head and walked out of her room and into the hallway.

He soon found himself in the kitchen. He searched though the cabinets and finally found what he was looking for. A small bottle of pills, He opened it and poured them out into the sink. Itachi replaced them with flavorless candies. She would never know the difference. Itachi put the bottle back and then walked out the front door and into the streets where he met up with his shark like partner.

….

Sakura woke up and stretched, she couldn't remember her dreams, which was good. She stood and walked over to her amour where she picked out her clothes for the day. A jean skirt and a grey tight sweater. She pulled on her skirt and looked in the mirror. Her pale pink bra supported her small breasts that she was unhappy with. She pushed them up and together, creating cleavage.

"Now if only you would stay like that." She murmured. She pulled on her tight sweater and walked down the stairs. She skipped breakfast and went to find her friends.

She saw Ino go into a bar near her house. Ino had been drinking illegally sence Sasuke left the village. Sakura slipped into the building and saw Ino at the bar, her back slumped over and her elbows resting on the table as she took a shot of Saké. She took a seat next to her friend and ordered a water.

"Thanks." She said to the bartender. Sakura turned to Ino who looked at Sakura from the corner of her eye.

"What?" Ino mumbled, holding the small white glass cup with both hands.

"You know what." Sakura glared, "Come out of the bar, being in here won't bring him back."

"But it eases the pain of him being gone." She looked down at a bump in the bar. Ashamed of herself. She was the first to fall when he left. Then came Naruto fallowed by Hinata. She was jealous of Sakura for being so strong and soon her jealousy turned into hatred, "Just leave me alone."

Sakura sighed and left her friend to herself. She looked down and found a piece of paper under her foot. She picked it up and looked a it. It was a poem, one that made her happy, hopeful, and afraid.

_I would think of anything_

_To keep me from thinking about you._

_Just promise me not to look me in the eye_

_For you shall cry as you see the truth._

_Not him, but me_

_Together at last_

_The pace so fast and thrilling._

_A villain in your dreams,_

_But all is not what it seems._

"This couldn't possibly be for me…" Sakura folded it and put it in her pocket. She walked home and couldn't stop her mind from drifting back to the poem. _Not him, but me._ What did that mean? Could it be that Sasuke wasn't who she was dreaming of? _A villain in your dreams, _What an odd thing to say. She shook her head of all thoughts as she walked out of the Village and into the forest.

….

Itachi watched her from a high branch on a tree. This was a perfect time for his plan.


	2. to close

This chapter is a little confusing, but bear with me please. . 

Itachi watched her from the highest tree; he was out of sight to her and anyone who passed. He watched as she passed by and then leaned against a rock, thinking to herself. This set up was too perfect for him to pass up. He swooped down and was upon her in seconds.

He held her wrists over her head and looked her in the eyes.

….

Sakura walked out of the gates and into the forest. She walked directly out and found her favorite place to think. She leaned against the flat side of an old crumbling rock and sighed. Sakura looked up just in time to see him. A man grabbed he wrists and pinned them over her head. Her head turned and she looked at her captor. The same eyes. This man had his eyes. Could this be…?

"Itachi?" She whispered and blinked, knowing what was to come. The man said nothing, he just towered over her. She could not see, but under his collar he was smirking devilishly. Sakura knew this was the end. "Why me?" She thrashed as tears formed in her green eyes.

….

Were all women this dumb? Itachi wanted to roll his eyes and maybe throw her a good punch in the ovaries, but he didn't. He just continued to smirk. With his other hand he unbuttoned his collar. And moved towards her neck. He bit her hard and licked the bit of skin in between his teeth.

…

Sakura cried harder, making a whimpering noise. It hurt so badly. She tried to kick Itachi but couldn't move her legs. Itachi had forced his chakra on her legs and formed it into a cuff, fastening her to the rock. He let go of her wrists and she saw it was the same cuff technique. Itachi bit harder on her skin and she moaned. Moaned? Where had that come from? She could feel Itachi's lips turn into a smile as he licked the abused tissue.

…

Itachi pull away from her now pink neck. His teeth impression was still ironed on her skin. He brought his face close to hers and kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He wrapped his hand behind her head and brought her closer to him. Her wrists were being pushed painfully against the chakra cuffs.

…

Sakura looked at his closed eyelids as tears rained down the sides of her face. She thought quickly and bit down on his tongue. He pulled away and looked at her, still smirking. She didn't see it coming, she didn't see it at all, but if it wasn't for the sting on the side of her face she wouldn't have known that he slapped her. Her jaw dropped as her tears momentarily stopped pouring.

…

Itachi pulled out her tongue and held it between his thumb and index finger. He pulled on it, making her head come with it. Her arms painfully set behind her.

"Maybe…I should just cut it off." Itachi brought out a kunai and traced it along the side of her face, making blood drip down and mix in with her tears. She was breathing heavily now and shook her head side to side, careful to not injure her tongue. Itachi exhaled, and leaned in to lick up the blood.

…

Sakura swallowed hard as she felt Itachi's tongue glide across her new flesh wound. Her breath was loud and heavy as Itachi's hands made their way down her back and to the hem of her sweater. He pulled it up and over her head and up her arms where he removed the chakra cuffs to pull it over her wrists and off her hands. The chakra cuffs were back in place before Sakura had time to react.

…

Itachi then brought his hands back up her spine until he reached her pale pink bra. He unclasped one hook, followed by the other. Itachi knew better this time. He knew that Sakura would be waiting for him to remove the cuffs so she could escape. He brought out the kunai again and cut the straps of her bra. He felt her tremble beneath him as he forced his tongue inside her mouth yet again. He knew she wouldn't bite him this time. He knew for he had watched her, she gives up too easily.

He held her left breast in one hand and with the other he removed her skirt and let it drop to the ground falling like a flower would have if it were dropped from a young female's waist. He then cut the stings to her sky blue panties.

…

Before Sakura knew it Itachi had all the sudden let go of her. He took a step back and looked her over. A smirk planted on his face_. What is with that god damn smirk?_ She breathed in low staggered breaths as she closed her eyes. When they were open he was gone.

Would she have to wait until someone found her? She looked around. That could be a while. Was this what he wanted? Was he just fooling with her? She struggled against the cuffs, thrashing about.

Sakura was just about to give up when the chakra cuffs vanished. She fell forward onto her knees. Sakura whaled loudly. She took her skirt and pulled it back up her legs, then set out to find her top.

The only things that seemed to be missing where she cut up lingerie. _That bastard's probably fondling them. _She stood and staggered back into the gates. She thought about telling, but then…that would be embarrassing.

….

This would be their little secret.


	3. It was only a kiss

Sakura woke up, as if it was all a dream she put her hands to her head. Then brought them down to examine them. She saw the marks and bruises from Itachi, She rubbed her neck and found a shooting pain when her hand touched her scar. She felt tears weld up in her eyes.

…

"How was she?" Kisame smirked, he was sitting down with his legs crossed, blankly staring at Itachi, who was smirking right back at him.

He stopped smirking and frowned, "She bit my tongue." He smirked again and walked away planning his next encounter with Sakura.

…

She made a promise with herself, never to be left alone when she walked outside her house. She walked to Naruto's house and knocked on the door. A yawning boy answered the door.

"What do you wan- oh it's you, hold on let me get dressed." Sakura could hear Naruto muttering swears under his breath as he hurried to get dressed.

They walked the streets as Naruto kept giving Sakura flirtatious glances. Sakura smiled to herself, noticing Naruto's glances.

"You know, Sakura, You've grown a lot…"

"So have you." Sakura smiled as they turned the corner. He grabbed her wrist and stopped her, her hair falling in her face. Naruto brushed the pink hair out of her face. He walked forward and backed her into a wall, with one arm pushed against the wall above her head.

Naruto gave her the most comforting meaningful kiss she'd ever received. She turned her head to the side and left Naruto wordless.

"I'm sorry, but I…I just can't"

"Sakura…" He looked her in the eyes and found something strange, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Come on, I'll tell you when we get to my house."

Sakura walked with Naruto's arm around her waist. She sighed as they reached her house. She dug though her pocket to find the key.

The door opened and they walked into the darkness, Naruto reached and found the light switch. The lights flickered on and Sakura walked into the kitchen to make tea.

She sat down and passed Naruto a cup of homebrewed tea.

"Well…you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise." Naruto looked concerned.

"Well yesterday I was in the woods and…Itachi…It was horrible." Her face fell in her hands as she began to cry. Naruto comforted her.

"Did you lose in a battle?"

"No." Sakura looked at him and wiped the tears from her eyes. "He tried to….he almost…" But Sakura could seem to say it. She just fell into Naruto's chest and suddenly he understood.

"Sakura you need to tell Kakashi, he'll send out a search party or…do something."

"No, I don't want anyone to know."

"Sakura, what if he comes back again…you know as well as I do that he will."

"I know, but I…I just don't want them to know what happened."

"I'll tell them then." Naruto stood and began to walk out the door.

"No!" But it was too late, he was gone. Sakura cried herself to sleep.

…

"Itachi." The boy say. Itachi turned to face the stranger.

"It's you." Itachi turned around again and resumed walking. "What do I owe this visit?"

"You hurt her."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb." The stranger grabbed Itachi by the shoulder and Itachi turned around.

"Oh? You think I would answer you? You're nothing but filth to me."

"You hurt Sakura! Don't deny it."

"You abandoned her, you left her all by herself. Did you really expect me to leave her in tears?"

"I'm ashamed to be your brother." Sasuke turned and flitted away.

….

Sorry for the long delay, but I'm caught up in summer school!!!

R&R


	4. who knew?

Naruto walked into Tsunade's office. She was pretending to read the paper, but really she was looking at her lotto ticket. She either didn't notice him or didn't care, but she only looked up when Naruto coughed his entrance. She glared daggers at him for interrupting her and her winnings.

"I knew something was off when I won this." She sighed, "What happened?"

Naruto swallowed a large lump in his throat and cautiously spoke, "It's about Sakura."

…

Itachi looked up from his work, to the cherry blossom tree which he was sitting under, that reminded him of Sakura's soft pink hair. He chewed on the inside of his lip and drank his blood, He looked back down to his almost empty piece of paper and sighed.

"I'm getting no where with this." He crumpled the poem of which he was working on for the past hour and threw it up into the breeze. He watched it fly away as he brushed the hair from his piercing red eyes. He sighed and returned to work on another poem, which he would leave for Sakura.

…

Sakura read over the poem that was left for her. She was still trying to figure out who left it. _Just promise me not to look me in the eye. _What did that mean? _Not him, but me. _Did that mean it was Itachi, or that it was Sasuke? She flopped down on her bed with her upper body hanging over the side.

"What could this possibly mean?" She spoke as if to another person. "It might mean that it wasn't Itachi and it's really Sasuke, but what if it's the other way around?"

Sakura walked down the stairs, in need of a companion for she was scared to go outside. 'No, I think it's safe. He won't grab me in public.' She thought.

But as she left a dark figure snuck into the window and placed a small note on her pillow case.

…

Itachi woke up as the rain started drizzling down on him, he didn't remember ever falling asleep. He wondered what brought on his slumber. He shook his head of all sleepiness and stood to face the now pouring rain. He headed back in the opposite direction in which he came. He knew one thing, she was alone.

…

Kakashi and Genma were walking the streets doing mostly nothing other than scoping out the babes. They stopped when they saw the horrible sight of none other than Naruto and Tsunade running towards them.

"Maybe we should run away." Genma suggested.

"No, it's better to face it now." Kakashi sighed. When Tsunade reached him he stared at her.

"We have a problem."

"No, you were just running over here to tell us that ramen was half off." Genma said sarcastically.

"Watch it." Tsunade glared, "It's Sakura, she needs round the clock supervision, but you can't let her know your watching her."

Kakashi nodded and Tsunade went into the details.

…

Sakura walked back in her house after a long day of walking around the city. She threw her coat on the couch and slumped up the stairs and into her room. She fell back on her bed only to find a crinkle under her head on top of her pillow. She rolled over, holding herself up with her forearms. She reached for a small piece of paper and opened it.

_Everyday, I think of all the words that I can say_

_To make sense of how I feel each and every way_

_My feelings can't be put into words that's just how I am_

_I feel for you more than any word, not how I would plan_

_If I could rewrite the world with just you and I _

_We'd stand as the world around us passed by_

The dark figure leaned against her balcony listening to her read. When she finished he disappeared.

….

R&R


	5. keep me from thinking of you

Sakura didn't know what to make of the poem, she wasn't sure who it was from this time. It didn't leave any clues at all. She continued to read the poem over and over again. Something seemed strangely familiar about the last line of the poem. '_We'd stand still as the world passes us by.'_ Where had she heard that before? She did what any angsty teenager would do…she went to the internet.

**"Passes us by" written by: Skye Michel.**

Sakura clicked on the link and it brought her to the lyrics of 'Passes us by'

Today is a new day,

That's what you said to me.

Today is a new day.

To my heart, you hold the key.

Why won't you leave now?

Can't you see

You're hurting me?

So walk away,

**Right down town**

I can't believe you let me down

So finally stop

**And meet me in the corner of the corner shop.**

So let the world pass us by

Can't you even look me in the eye?

If not then leave.

Just leave me to grieve.

When you can't even talk,

It's away that I will walk.

When the song ended she looked up a map of downtown . There were so many shops on the corner! But finally she reached one literally called "The Corner Shop". She wrote down the street and address and pocketed it. But when did they want her to meet him? She thought about it and came to the conclusion that she would just go there everyday for the next two weeks, if no one approached her then she made a mistake.

….

She walked into the small store and to no surprise, no one was there. She looked around and went to all the corners of the shop. The first one she found mugs with "Tomorrow's a new day!" written on them.

She knew right then that it would be tomorrow. She knew right then what day that was. She knew right then that someone was trailing her.

She turned and looked around. All that she saw was Kakashi and Genma walking by the shop. They stopped and made eye contact with her.

'Their trailing me.' Sakura thought, 'It's got to be Naruto's doing.' She was frustrated now. But she had her own way of dealing with things. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pen and piece of paper.

'Meet me on my balcony'

She tucked it inside one of the mugs and hoped that they would see it.

….

The boy walked into the small store with his face hidden under a hat. He walked over to the corner and waited, while he waited he pretended to be looking at the merchandise. He looked down at the ugly mugs and found a small piece of paper.

….

Sakura waited on her balcony for a good hour or two…maybe even three. She lost count of time. She was just about to call it quits when she heard someone whisper.

"_Hello again_." in her ear.

…

R&R


	6. last warning

Sakura turned to look at the source of the whisper, but before she could, their hands covered her eyes. They helped her up and opened the slider door then into Sakura's room. The boy walked her over to the light switch and leaned against it until the lights turned off. When they did he pulled his hands away from her eyes.

Sakura felt his soft cold hands against her skin as he walked her into her room and over to what seemed to be the door, but then he stopped and things went even darker. She figured that he turned out the lights. His hands fell away from her face and then she sprung forward and embraced the boy. She already knew who it was.

The Boy turned on the lights and then embraced her back. She pulled away from him and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke." She whispered and inhaled sharply.

"Do you know what today is?" He whispered as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Th-The day you left four years ago." She took his hands and held them close to her heart.

He leaned in and kissed her, then he whispered, "I'm sorry for leaving you."

They heard a noise from outside. It was Kakashi and Genma, Sakura rolled her eyes, but Sasuke took it as a threat. If anyone saw him it would ruin everything. "I have to go now."

"No, stay with me tonight."

"Tempting, but I really have to leave." He kissed her good bye and flitted away.

…

Itachi knew something was wrong when he saw his brother dash out of Sakura's room. He sat above the faces of Kahona and looked down on the city, which was light up even though it was night. He decided it was better to act sooner rather than later. He swooped down and entered Sakura's room.

"I knew you'd come back, Sasuke." Sakura said then turned and her eyes widened.

"You thought I was Sasuke? We do look alike in some ways, but I think I'm far more…interesting." He stretched out his last word as he walked forward. Sakura backed up with every step he took towards her.

"I'll scream." She threatened, "There are two guards outside my front door, they'll come running in and stop you."

"Oh? By the time they come I'll have already have killed you…That is unless you cooperate." He smirked.

"I'd rather die then cooperate with you." She sneered.

"You're in no position to compromise with me." She had her back to the wall and he was still approaching her. Sakura moved her way to the door. She ran out and down the stairs.

"Kakashi! Genma! He's here!" She screamed and ran out the front door. As soon as she exited they entered and ran up to her room.

…

"We checked the whole house." Kakashi said.

"He wasn't anywhere." Genma added, "But he was there."

"I don't think it's safe for you to be here alone."

"You should stay at a friend's house for a few days."

"Ya, I will." She nodded and went up to pack her stuff. Sakura called Ino who agreed to take her in for a few days.

…

He'd have to get her alone again if he was to try anything. Sasuke was already on his way to Orochimaru's place in the sound village, when he encountered Itachi.

"What?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Leave her alone." He warned.

"You're the one to talk." Sasuke said and flitted away from his brother.

"This is only a warning." Itachi called after his brother.

…

R&R

I'll be at school for the next two weeks.


	7. twisted little brain

Quaaludes are drugs used to make women horny

Over the next few Nights, Sakura stood by her window, waiting for him to come. But he never did. She almost gave up hope, but on a rainy Friday night, just when she turned to go inside, there was a sharp tap on her sliding door. She opened it, but no one was there. Sakura looked to her roof, hoping he would be sitting there with a smirk on his face, but no one was there. She leaned over her balcony and saw him.

"Come on." Sasuke whispered, but the sound was lost as it traveled through the rain. Sakura stood there, waiting for him to come up. Sasuke motioned her to come to him, realizing she couldn't hear him.

"I thought you forgot me." Sakura blushed.

"I…I could never forget you." Sasuke took her hand in his and they walked in the pouring rain.

…

Naruto sat, hidden in the rain. He was watching Sakura and Sasuke, deciding whether or not to call Kakashi. Those were the orders, if anyone suspicious was found in the village they were to be reported. Sasuke was certainly suspicious, but could Naruto really turn his back on Sasuke? More importantly, this would hurt Sakura, she was finally happy. She was smiling and laughing for the first time in a long time.

Sakura didn't know what was good for her though. Naruto contacted Kakashi and told him their location.

…

Kakashi was certainly disappointed with Sakura, but what could he expect? She was female. He saw the target in sight he nodded to Gai, who also saw him. They approached cautiously.

…

"Sakura." Sasuke turned to her, "Out time is, once again, running short. Here, this is for you." He held her hand and tucked something in between her palm and her fingers. Sakura leaned up to steal a kiss. Sasuke smirked and allowed one last kiss. She didn't want him to leave. He pressed against her, warming her body in the cold wet rain. His arms wrapped around her and he covered her in wet kisses, getting carried away. "I must leave now. I've delayed to long."

"Wait! Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, calling after him. He was long gone when the echo of his name had stopped bouncing off all of Konoha. Her hair shot in front of her as two figures flitted passed her in the direction Sasuke had gone in.

…

Laughter. That's all he could do. Itachi just laughed, not a full blown 'omg! That was hilarious!' laugh, but more of a, 'wow, that was so idiotic it was slightly funny'. He watched as Sakura's only body guards ran off and with no one to watch her, well that was still being worked out in his mind. He shook the laughter off and waited for her to enter her house and lock her doors.

He knew a lot about Sakura. For one thing she always left her slider door unlocked. Not for him, but for his brother. Even before Sasuke started to visit her. She was always hoping that he would come back to her. And now that he had she practically left her slider door wide open.

Itachi moved from his hiding place and sat on the edge of her balcony which over looked the deserted streets below. The rain had softened and now you could actually hear the bar fights which were conducted in the building next door. Itachi watched Sakura through the water stained glass.

…

Someone walked into Sakura's Kitchen and opened the cabinet. He pulled out Sakura's dreamless medication and took out the candies his partner had put in there, he replaced them with Quaaludes. He snickered and put the bottle back on the shelf.

…

Sakura peeled off her wet clothes and put back her wet hair in a messy bun that sat on the back on her head. She cleared her throat and went into the hallway and down the stairs. Her cold bare feet touched the tiled floor of the kitchen. Sakura poured a glass of water and got out her medicine, which she was beginning to lose faith in. She sighed and looked at the pills in her hand. Maybe if she took more it would help more. She swallowed four of them and went back upstairs.

As soon as she walked into her room she noticed something. A craving like no other had ever washed over her before. She blushed and tried to ignore this craving. She took off her bra and noticed that her nipples were hard. 'Maybe from the rain' she thought, but she knew it wasn't. Sakura removed her underwear and breathed heavy, without putting on clothes she flopped down into bed and pulled the covers over her head.

The craving still couldn't be ignored, she wanted someone inside her. She wanted someone to be rough and abuse her frail body. She wanted Itachi.

Itachi? Where had that thought come from? She loved Sasuke, maybe it was just because Itachi was what she wanted right now, and his rough touch would be all too much to satisfy her need.

She pulled down the covers and looked into the darkness, "Itachi, I know you're out there." Sakura said luring him out with a seductive voice. "I know you were watching me."

No answer.

"Itachi, don't be like that. The one time I want you, you're playing hard to get?"

Still no answer, was he even out there?

"Do you want me to beg?"

Nothing.

"Itachi…Please, I want you inside me."

Silence.

"Is it because I want you? Is that why you won't come? You want me not to want it?"

A footstep echoed in her small room. Stepping towards her or away from her? She waited to feel skin of her own skin, she heard her slider door close. Was someone coming in or going out?

…

Itachi stood in the darkness, watching the faint outline of her body and she sat up and tried to find him. He carefully removed him cloak, without making a sound. He slipped out of his shoes and tore off the rest of his clothes. He walked around her bed so she saw exactly what he saw. Itachi reached over and took off the elastic that held her hair up.

…

"I knew you'd come." She waited for him to say something, but nothing came. "Itachi, why won't you talk? Usually you make these god awful threats that you never fallow through on."

"What do you want me to tall you? That if you don't go through with this I'll kill your loved ones?" Itachi snickered, "In case you forgot, you asked me for this." He whispered in her ear and then pinned her down. His hands on her wrists and his knees on either side of her hips.

"Don't make me wait Itachi." Sakura whispered.

He thrust inside her, making her moan. He paused after each thrust a little longer each time, making her want him more.

…

Itachi grabbed one of Sakura's breasts and roughly stroked it. He heard her wanting in her moans. He knew that she didn't want him at all. She was looking for Sasuke. If it wasn't for those stupid pills he wouldn't be here. Well that was a lie. He would be here, but in a different scenario. He just couldn't get off with the thought of them together.

…

"Where are you going?"

No answer. She watched as Itachi got dressed and left her room. Before he shut the slider door he said, "I'll kill him, then I can finally be with you."


End file.
